Mahora Detective
by Xsaver95
Summary: Crime was now everywhere including at Mahora Academy. So let's find out how a certain bodyguard solve each and every cases occur at her school and also how her friends helped her.


Keon: Another Idea pop up in my mind so… y'know….  
>Setsuna: You'll going to use us again, aren't ya?<br>Keon: Ofcourse…  
>Asuna: Should you finish first your two other stories?<br>Keon: Maybe later… I'm kinda busy this days so and I barely sleep…..Urrggghhhh.. Let's just start this part of the story…..  
>Setsuna: You're just lazy…..<p>

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NEGIMA CHARACTERS!... 

Chapter 1: "The Clue of the Cashbox"

= Part I=

A girl snuck in a dorm room in Mahora Gakuen Dormitory occupied by our famous three librarians : Ayase Yue, Miyazaki Nodoka and Saotome Haruna. She walk toward a study table next to a bed, opened the desk drawer and searched for something but she saw nothing but papers and sketchpad. Dugging deep, nothing but test papers. Sighing, she walked silently toward a dress drawer and opened it. A box in the corner of the opened drawer caught her eyes. She took and opened it. Smiling, she took the thing inside box and drop it. Then sneak out of the room.

It's a lovely Tuesday morning and a green haired girl woke up. Sitting up she yawned loudly, looked around and froze. Everything was a mess. Papers Scattered everywhere in the room, desk drawers was open, so do their dress drawers. Haruna Saotome blink twice, thrice and more then " KYAAAA!"

( Kagurazaka Asuna, Konoe Konoka and Springfield Negi's Room)

A brown haired brunette named Konoka Konoe woke up from her peaceful slumber. "Good Morning!" She said loud enough for her roommates to stir up from their sleep. She stood up, cooked their breakfast before taking a shower.

" Ahmmmm!" A red haired girl yawned scratching her nape. She walked toward the refrigerator, opened it, took a glass of orange juice and drank it.

" Oh! Morning Asuna.." Konoka said happily as soon as she saw the red haired girl.

" Morning! What time is it?" Asuna Kagurazaka asked.

Konoka looked at her wrist watch and said " Well, It's already 7:30 so you're la-"

"WHAT?" Asuna shouted, running toward the bathroom, she tripped on the carpet… "OWIE… Newspaper delivery."

" Oh Asuna.." Said the giggling Konoka.

"Knock, Knock." Someone knocked.

' Oh.. It must be Secchan.' Konoka thought as she walked toward the door happily. She opened it and saw her beloved guardian Setsuna Sakurazaki. " Morning Secchan!" Konoka said earning nothing from Setsuna. Apparently Setsuna was looking at the left side of the dormitory hallway. "Secchan?"

" Huh?" Setsuna looked back at konoka then blush on how close she was to her ojou-sama . " G-Good Morning Ojou-sama." She said took one step back and bowed.

" Ne Secchan, you don't need to be so formal. Anyway what's the problem and you're so deep in your own thought?"

" Well, it's Nodoka. I hear her crying and there's a bunch of teacher aroung her dorm."

" What?" They hear Asuna scream from behind Konoka. " Nodoka's crying? Why?" Asuna asked.

" I dunno." Setsuna answered.

" Let's better check it out." Konoka suggested

" Right." Asuna approved.

( Nodoka, Yue and Haruna's room)

"Nodoka, it's alright." Yue reassured as She looked around the messed room.

" But, That's my allowance for a week. And my parent will not send me money until it's Saturday." Nodoka whined.

" Uhmm… What happened here?" Asked konoka who entered the messed dorm room with Asuna and Setsuna.

" My money's been stolen! We're robbed!" Nodoka exclaimed.

" Oh!" Asuna and Setsuna Exchange glance. " We can help you with that." They both said.

" Really?"

" Of course. But don't touch anything in this room 'kay." Asuna Said

(Konoka, Asuna and Negi's room)

" Wow! You have fingerprint kit?" Ask an amused Konoka.

" Nah, it's not mine." Asuna shrugged. " It's Setsuna's" She added as she sat on the chair in front of the two.

"Secchan?" Konoka muttered in disbelief.

" It's mine ojou-sama. I just ask Asuna to hide it for me. And I'm impressed she hid it pretty good." Setsuna said.

" Is that a compliment or what?" Asuna asked.

" Where do you get the kit?" Konoka questioned.

" I'll fill the details about that later." Setsuna answered.

" COOL! We're going to be detectives!" Konoka exclaimed.

" Ahem… Konoka can you keep it down? We still have a case to solve so come on." Asuna said standing up.

" Wait… can you two show me the equipments we will use before we go there?" Konoka asked.

" Sure.." Asuna said sitting back on her chair.

" This is an investigator's camera, sometimes called as press camera. It can be adapted to take pictures un a one-to-one ratio of visible and latent fingerprints."

" Can you use other cameras?" asked konoka.

" Yes, bu most of police use either investigators camera or one made especially for this work, commonly called fingerprint camera." Asuna answered.

"oh!"

Setsuna took the camera, removed it from its case, opened the front andextended the lens. Then she produced an angular, tapering sheet-metal trough with a ring feature attached to the small end.

" You see, k-ko-kono-chan, the ring fit's over the lens housing. " She pointed to the three screw protruding from the ring and added. " The trough is fastened in place with these."

" And what do you need this contraption for?" Konoka wanted to know.

" I'ts an adapter we use so that a print will photograph in it's original size. It's actually use to focus the camera."

" I see.. About the fingerprint camera."

" Oh… You don't need to use an adapter when you use one of that. It also mean to be used on flat surface otherwise, distortion occurs due to improper focus." Setsuna said.

" However, because of the limitation, many police department believe the cost of such a specialized camera is not justified when the investigators camera can adapt to do the same job."Asuna added.

" Wow! Anyway what are the kind of fingerprint we can encounter in crime scenes?" Konoka asked.

" There are two kinds of fingerprints. The latent and the visible fingerprint." Setsuna answered.

" Oh! So what's the difference?"

" Latent fingerprint are fingerprints that are not visible in our naked eyes and the visible fingerprint was it's vice versa."Setsuna explained.

" How can we make latent fingerprint to be visible?" Konoka asked.

"Well" Asuna went on. " You need to dust them."

" Yeah." Setsuna kick in. " There are mant powder in the market but only black and gray was have real practical value. You see whatever powder gives the best cintrast depend on the color of the object."

"Oh… How can some fingerprint are visible." Konoka asked

" Visible fingerprints you mean?" Asuna asked back.

" OH… Yeah… I forgot, silly me." Konoka hit her own head gently and playfully stuck her tongue out. Asuna and Setsuna sighed.

" Fingerprints can be visible when the individual who made it has had his finger in materials like blood, paint, grease, ink or other substances." Setsuna answered.

" Another thing on the latent fingerprint. It's hard to locate. You need to shine a special kind of flashlight when you think there are a on that place." Asuna said.

" About the kit." Konoka said.

" it's an ordinary fingerprint kit. But I call it 'The Eigelberg fingerprint kit."Setsuna answered, she open the kit fully for konoka to see what's inside it. " Me and Onii-san assemble it."

" Onii-san? Who's onii-san, secchan?" Konoka asked.

"I'll fill the details later."

" Okay…" Konoka noted that it contained a long handled magnifying glass, a small 2-cell flashlight jars of black and gray powder, 2 camel's hair brushed, a supply of black and white rubberizing lifting tape, transparent lifting tape and back-up cards for the transparent tape. Scissors for cutting tape to proper size were also in it.

" By the way…" Asuna injected. " The rubberizing tape was 4 by 8 in size. The size usually use in fixing bicycle tires that are punctured."

" Uhhmmm….. Where do you use all this stuffed for?" Konoka ask.

" Well, lets go step by step." Setsuna stood in front of konoka getting ready to explain. " 1st , you need to dust an area that contains latent fingerprint . Then the print will be visible."

" 2nd, you need to photograph it in every size." Asuna kick in. " 3rd, you need to remove the plastic cover on the rubber tape and you need to place firmly the rubber tape over the dusted print."

" 4th, you'll peel the tape off , bringing the powder with it. And lastly the plastic cover need to replace to seal the powder on the tape to prevent it becoming smudge and at the same time, permits the latent impression to be visible." Setsuna finished.

" Why you always use powder on a surface?"

" That's what you'll learn soon." Setsuna winked. Come on , lets go now."

" YAY! To the crime scene…." Konoka said happily and the other two facepalm.

" Konoemon-sama! / the old hag! / Gramps!" the three said in unison when they saw the headmaster of the Mahora Gakuen in front of the crime scene.

" Oh! Setsuna-kun, Asuna-kun, Konoka-chan. What are yo-Is that a fingerprint kit?" Konoemon konoe, the headmaster of the Mahora Gakuen and konoka's grandfather asked.

" Yes, sir…. Uhmmm…. Who's she?" Asuna asked when she notice a blonde haired girl behind konoemon.

" Your going to investigate? That's great! Anyway, she's Aoi, Hikari Aoi. A new student, she also was the one who saw a blue haired girl holding a swiss knife running toward the forest last night." Konoemon said.

Aoi Hikari took a step forward then bowed. Her beautiful face engrave with seriousness smile slightly as her blonde hair slid to her shoulder from behind. " Nice to meet you.."

= End of part I=

Keon: So… that's all for today…..  
>Asuna: Really lazy…<br>Keon: Shut up…  
>Setsuna: I second your motion Asuna-san…..<br>Keon: I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!... GET OUTTA HERE, I NEED A REST! LET ME SLEEP!  
>Asuna: Well okay…sheesh…. Come on Setsuna-san, Konoka prepare a snack for us…..( leave the room with Setsuna.)<br>Keon: Snack? Wait, I want too!( Will follow the two.) Wait for me….. ( Stop for a while.) By the way, see ya next time…. Keon's out!

===============  
>Keon: here's what gonna happen next time:<p>

" You four back to your own room. And don't play in the crime scene…."

" But sir, we have permission of the Dean… He let us to investigate."

" Why did he allow kids to investigate?"

" Uhhhh, sir can you pleave leave us now…. You we're distracting us.."

"okay then…"

" And oh…. Can you bring us a loptop too?"


End file.
